Problem
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: From the age of 13 or 14 Lee has had a growing problem and that problem was named Tami. Lee/Tami One-Shot


Note: I don't own this show or anything to do with this show. If I did, Sam would be with Scam and this show may not be PG. Anyway, this is set at first around the Sunrise Tan ep and than goes on from there. Anyway, this is going to be a one-shot and if it does well I'll write a story to go with this one. I changed the ending and some of it so that I feel better with it. My computer wouldn't save and had to rechange things over and over but here it is.

_My name is Lee Clark...and I've get a problem. My problem is not that I'm a spy or anything to do with family or friends...and nothing to do with school though I could be doing better with my grades. Away though, my problem covers all of those things that I've stated. In short, my problem is named Tami and it all started with a crazy girl getting back at her ex for leaving her_.

I remember the day everything changed. Tami walked in wearing a purple outfit and her skin was tanned…okay it was more like orange. But somehow, I still thought she looked pretty. It was weird…I've never thought of her as pretty before. I spent the whole day fighting with my brother over her which again was odd as our tastes in girls are so different. Long story short, it turned out that Tami's tan made all the guys love her. It was done for some weird revenge thing against some guy…in the end it's all really the same no matter who the villain we face.

I remember that I kept thinking of Tami even after WOOHP fixed removed her tan and made sure that the boys were cured for their love spell. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Tami was mean and spoiled…but she was pretty and somewhat smart in her own way. Two days after the tan, I asked Jerry if there were any side effects and if everyone was okay. To my disappointment, he said no, that everyone was back to normal.

If everything was back to normal, than why did I keep thinking of her and her wonderful smile? Maybe it would go away with time? I kept thinking that thought each night before going to sleep for the next month or so…it didn't go away. I just ignored it and pushed her away from my thoughts as much as I could. But Tami wasn't the kind of girl you can push away.

It was three months after the whole tan thing. I was walking around the park on a mission when I saw Tami. I hid behind a tree as I watched what she was doing. She was kicking a soccer ball around and talking to herself. She spoke in a mocking tone as if she was a sports anounier. It was cute seeing her like this. She wasn't acting spoiled or fake. She didn't have any of her _friends_ around. It was just Tami…being Tami. I had never known she liked sports and it made me smile at the thought we had something in common.

I left after awhile because I knew I had other things to do. I had work to do and trying to get her out of my mind. I would think of her like she was in that park every time I saw her with her friends. I would think about how prefect she was when she gave a true smile and how I wished I could make her smile that way. When did I start to think of her as prefect? It was odd thinking of her as anything other than that and that scared me…what was wrong with me?

Than before I knew it, it was summer time. I was at the pool and Tami was there too. I sat at the edge of the pool my legs in the pool. It was odd how hot it was outside and that no one was at the pool but Tami, the people working where and me. She smiled at me from across the pool and swam over to me. She talked to me for what seemed like hours and she was.. happy with me. She wasn't threwing herself at me. She understood that I didn't want her and she had stopped that. I kind of wished she still somewhat into me but this was nice...in its way.

She looked up at me and said in a soft voice, "Thank you for saving me, Lee," She paused for a second, "and your family too." I gave her a puzzled looked before she left. I didn't get to see her alone until summer was all but over. I wish I knew what she was thanking me for but it made me so happy knowing I gave her that true smile.

When school started again, I started doing poorly in math. I didn't want to next my brother for help…my pride got in the way. Just when I was giving up hope, Tami came over to me when I was alone and said if I needed help, she was willing to give it. We made plans for when she'd help me so that no one knew that we were spending time together. Those were the best part of my week. When I passed my third test with an A+, she smiled at me as she handled it. For a moment, a frown came to her face before she put back on a smile…her fake smile that she gave her _friends_. "I guess you don't need my help anymore." When she said this, I wished I didn't tell her my grades. I wished to take it back. She walked away that day looking back at me as I watched her go. She looked back four times, looking a little bit sadder each time. I wanted to go to her but I couldn't and than I was swamped with missions for the next few months.

When I finally had time to see her, she didn't even look my way. She just studied for five hours straight. It was more painful than any hit I'd ever taken by a bad guy. I had missed up big time and I didn't understand how it came to this or why she was mad. All I knew was that I wanted to make it better. I wanted to hold her and say I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong. I didn't I just watched her for five hours before having to go home. I was sad for almost six or seven months after the whole math thing. I missed her so much. Those few weeks with her were almost heaven to me and now I was in hell thinking of what I should do.

I was 15 when I dated for the first time. The girl was pretty and kind and loved animals. I didn't like her very much. The thing about her that bothered me most wasn't that she didn't know anything about sports or that she wouldn't shut up about her pets. No what bothered me most was that she didn't have blonde hair. Every girl I dated I didn't get much better. Every one of them was missing something and I didn't know what it was until I was playing I had made the basketball team and there was Tami cheering the team on in her cheer uniform. She smiled at me for the first time in ages and told me playfully that I better win the game. She seemed so much more upbeat and lively. I felt my heart flittier inside mt chest and shallowed hard.

Her eyes were bright and shined like stars. She wore that true smile and her blonde hair framed her face perfectly. I helped my team win that game just so I could see Tami jump up and down with joy. I glanced her way as the whole room roared with happiness. She gave a small sad smile my way and after the game...after I had talked to everybody I had to, I slipped away from my family and walked over to Tami. Thankfully, she was alone. She looked up at me surprised and I just looked at her and said what I had been keeping inside for all this time. "I missed you Tami."

I didn't say more than that because I had to go but as I walked away from her, I saw a look in her eyes that told me she had felt the same way.

Tami and I talked here and there. It was nice and it felt right having her back in my life. Sometimes we would sneak out at night and go see a movie. We would watch horror movies, she always picked them. She would scream her head off and beg me to hold her. Some nights she was too scared to sleep, so I'd sneak into her room after the movie and I'd just held her till she went to sleep and sometimes I'd fall asleep with her but either way I was always back in my bed before anyone knew I was gone.

I dated here and there and so did she but I was never happier than when I was with her. But things changed when I was 17. She stopped dating asked me odd things like "Do you think friends could ever be more than just friends?" She started to talk to her mother more. (Her mother was barely ever home and for some reason Tami would never talk about her much. It was as if she was hiding something about her life). She started saying this like love was pointless when the person you loved couldn't love you back. She even started talking to weird science nerds and asking them for help with her _project. _

I'm a spy and I didn't know why I didn't look into things more. I didn't know why I just left things as they were but apart of me didn't want to change my idea of Tami. I didn't want to know who she was in love with...because I knew it wasn't me. I didn't want to think that she didn't' trust me anymore. I didn't want to lose the Tami that I knew.

I was 17 years old when I went on a mission with my sister and brothers. We were looking into young males acting strange. It looked like after being kissed by a type of red lipstick they would do anything the wearer asked them to do until the lipstick mark faded or was removed. It was happening in our own hometown. We had to put an end to it. They were test subjects or thats what Marc thought and he was right.

Image my surprise when the villain doing all this was Tami. My beloved Tami. Megan and the rest were just as shocked. While Tami said, she was more or less helping out. She helped make the plan but it wasn't just her alone but someone else had really been pulling the strings. Someone wanting to test different forms of mind control though Tami had been the one to think up the lipstick bit and helped make it.

Megan asked what I had been dying to ask. Why? Tami answered with tears in her eyes. "Because I was sick of being in love with someone that didn't want me that way. I've waited for years for him to look at me. To want me and he doesn't. I have only ever loved him and it kills me to see him with someone else. I couldn't take it." He stopped to find her voice again. "I wanted him so badly and she told me this could be the only way I could have him. I just had to take the chance."

It killed me inside to hear her say those things. Why couldn't I be the guy she loved and did all this for? Megan went on with how he would never really love her but Tami and I both understood that. Tami just wanted something rather than nothing at all. We escaped from our trap with the help of Tami though no one knew it but I and I chased her till she couldn't run anymore. She just broke down crying in front of me.

"Why? Lee why? Why don't you love? I've waited and waited for you and yet you don't love me? What did I do wrong?" She just kept saying asking me what she did wrong. But I knew she didn't do anything wrong. It was me that had been in the wrong for not noticing that she felt the same as me.

I am 17 years old and the woman I love is in a small cell. I looked at her and the small room as I walked away. I came back that night and I did something that was wrong of me to do. I walked to her cell when all the lights were off and no one was around. I opened her cell and woke her up.

She looked at me confused and I just smiled. "You didn't do anything wrong Tami. I've loved you since I was 14 years old and you had that ugly tan." She didn't say anything to me. She just looked like she wasn't sure if she was dreaming. "Tami, I can't stand the thought of you in here. Please, come with me so I can break you out."

She just cried and said she was sorry. If she had known, she promised she wouldn't have done it. I held her til she couldn't cry anymore and she fell asleep. She looked perfect in my arms and yet also helpless in a way. I carried her out the door and some how got outside with her and there was Jerry. He looked ashamed by my actions but not shocked. He knew I would do this or at least a part of him thought I would.

"Lee, she has to go back. We can't risk her becoming like her mother."

I looked him died in the eyes and said I wasn't letting her go back into a cell. "I don't care about her mother. I love her and if I had just told her that than none of this would have happened. It's my fault Jerry. I'm not letting this happen to her." I meant every word. I knew what her mother was like and the rest of her family and it didn't change anything.

"Lee..."

"No, Jerry! I can't let her be in there. I knew her and she wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for me." I took a deep breath in. "She doesn't belong there. That place won't stop her from becoming her mother. It will make her into her mother. Trust me. I knew Tami and this is for her best. I promise that she won't do anything and if she does than lock me away too. Just...don't take her away from me." I felt her move in my arms. I had woken her up. She moved to stand in front of me and pushed me away.

"Don't Lee." She said to me in a low vocie. "Don't ruin your life over me. I don't want you to waste it when you have so much a head of you." She turned to Jerry and asked to be put back in her cell. She wouldn't let me go down this road.

It took awhile but somehow Jerry let me take her home. She didn't like the ides of having her memory whipped clean or that I'd have to report to Jerry on her actions. It wouldn't change the fact that WOOHP would be looking closely at her or that I had crossed a line that couldn't be uncrossed. I was madly in love with Tami. I loved her so much that I tried to break her out of WOOHP. I loved her so much that I see the lines of right or wrong. As a spy, I had to put WOOHP first but Tami would always be first. I'd always take Tami's side over any side. Jerry knew it. This was a problem.


End file.
